Chicken Pox
by ColorTheSky
Summary: Tommy Nutter never believed in true love, but when his eight year old brother comes calling him on a school night during one of his pot runs, he suddenly turns into a believer.


A/n- The second instalment of The Hill Billy and Plain Jane series! Hope you like it! It's a little different, and trust me, I just learned half of the procedure of what Tommy does on TV. I will _not _come close to that stuff haha.

I just love this couple. Jilly, of course. They have eleven years worth of stories to be written! And they've gone through so much... it's just so refreshing! HAHHAH

Enjoy!

* * *

Chicken Pox

Tommy Nutter never believed in true love, but when his eight year old brother comes calling him on a school night on one of his pot runs, he suddenly turns into a believer.

"Tommy-" Billy Nutter says on the other end of the line, his voice a little weary.

"Little bro, now is not the best time-" he says, casually slipping someone a packet without glancing at them once. He only had their hungry and high faces as confirmation, and if he got it wrong- well, _dayum. _

Tommy lets out a huff, and walks towards lamp post number four, the second to the last rendezvous point.

It really was _not _the best time. He had twelve more costumers tonight, and there were around four patrol guards roaming around the corner. He was in some deep _shit._

Billy goes on otherwise. "Did I ever have the chicken pox?"

He walks to a stoned looking girl on a bench, and slips one into her coat pocket. He then feels a wad of bills being stuffed into his jeans and Tommy gives himself a pat on the back, ignoring the question.

"Tommy!" Billy screams, startling him out of his ego trance. He drops a couple of packets on the floor next to the bench and is overcome with panic. Stoned girl looks away.

"Shit Billy, what the _fuck _do you want?" he says, realizing that there was no way he could make his little brother go away. He gets on his knees and grabs what he dropped, carefully placing each Ziploc into his coat- if any of these spill... He sighs and stands up.

This must be about Jane.

"Did I _ever _have chicken pox?" Billy asks for the third time, now sounding a little irritated himself.

Tommy thinks from the top of his head. "Not that I know of, Bills, now can you _please _go away?"

He hears a big sigh of relief from his phone. "Okay, good Tommy. Good."

He looks at his watch. He had five minutes before the next one comes in, so he decides to snoop a little more into his brother's life.

"Bye Tom-"

"Wait Bro! My turn to ask!" he says, sitting down beside Stoned girl.

"What do you want, Tommy? My head hurts."

"Why are you asking?" Tommy asks, though his instincts are already telling him the answer.

"What?"

"Why are you asking about it?"

"Janey has the chicken pox," his little voice says on the other line. Tommy was surprised to hear ounces of worry in his chirpy voice.

"So why are you askin'? You wanna take care of her?"

"No, silly!" Tommy smiles at the irritability of his brother. Billy sighs. "People are calling her polka dots and you know how Janey is always sad when people make fun of her so I decided that I should get the chicken pox too so we could both be polka dots and she wouldn't be as sad anymore 'cause we'd be together."

Billy said this all in one breath and Tommy couldn't believe it. Having the chicken pox was _hell. _When he had it, he couldn't eat, sleep or even play video games. He had to wear oven mitts for two weeks just so he wouldn't scratch himself. Plus, he couldn't wear shorts for about a month. He shudders a little at the thought. How could Billy possibly do that for Jane?

"You're kidding me, right?" Tommy asks, a look of confusion evident on his face.

"Why would I be?" Billy asks, sounding sicker by the minute.

"Do you know how Chicken Pox _feels _like?"

Three more minutes. He couldn't convince his brother to not be crazy in three minutes.

"No, I never had it. But Janey says it's _really, really, _itchy, and her head hurts-"

"Then why would you want to catch-" Tommy asks, placing his elbows on his knees.

"Wow! My head hurts! I must have it already!" Billy says, genuinely sounding pleased.

His little brother _is _crazy.

"Whoa, bro, relax. Just tell me why you're doing this… so I could tell mom."

"No! Don't tell mom, okay! Tell her it was an accident!"

"Alright, just tell me why," he says. He could easily lie about it, those two were attached by the hip. He didn't know why he asked, because he already knew the answer, but confirmation would be great.

He waits a few seconds then finally Billy replies.

"Like I said before, Tommy. For Janey," he whispers.

Tommy just smiles, _that _was the confirmation that he needed. His little brother was crazy for _her. _At eight years old.

Well, there was nothing he could do about true love, and Billy would end up catching it anyways…

"Tell you what, little bro," he says, looking at his watch. Two minutes. "Tell Mr. Quimby that Mom allowed you to stay there, for Jane. Tell him that Mom said you already had it, so you could take care of her. I'll drive by and bring your stuff. And by tomorrow, you'll be spotty, Mom won't let you back home, would be to worried to send you out, I'll bring your stuff and you get to stay over there at the Quimby's for about a week," Tommy says, with a small sigh.

He loved his little brother, even though he had a queer way of showing it, and no matter what the circumstances, he would support him. Especially when it comes to Jane Quimby.

His little brother deserved someone like her. And from the bike fiasco about a year ago, he could tell Jane needed and deserved Billy too.

He sucked at being nice, but he'd try. For him.

One minute.

"Really, Tommy?" Billy asks, sounding very surprised. "You'd do that for me?"

Tommy laughs. "Of course little bro, but under _one _condition,"

"Knew it-"

"Never call me at this hour of the day _ever _again."

They both laugh.

Tommy hangs up, calls the dude named Lee, and tells him that it's his shift already. And without another word, he drives home and starts to pack for Billy.

Although the whole way home, he's wondering when he'll find his Jane Quimby.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Review?


End file.
